Karrots
Summary Karrots is a planet that orbits the binary star system Cest (sest) & Inue '''(in-noo), and homeworld to Hops. It is a flat world, filled with plains and a mostly oxygen, hydrogen and nitrogen atmosphere. It is as large as humanity's observable universe. History '''Pre-Hops The planet is believed to have been a purely rock and water based sphere passing the empty star system, until it was struck by another passing object. When contact was made all the water transferred into the second object, and whatever life was on the passing object had begun to spread to what is now Karrots, and its moon. With life on the planet, and its only source for survival now looming a great distance above the planet, the planet withered, and the plant life slowly degraded. The last pools of water either were drunk by the plants of evaporated as the new orbit around its binary star system had greatly warmed the planet. Hop Era When Hops where conceived onto their homeworld, they had begun to consume the planet dry. Several orbits passed and foof was running low. Eventually they banded together and created a machine that would pull the water from the moon to the planet. It absorbs thousands of crop worthy amounts of water everyday, and it feeds the planet and the Hops. Eventually the planet began to bloom, and it became a sanctuary for Hops and plant life. Post-Sop's Ascension As 1SA began, Karrots had a minor change. The plant life better grew to using less water, and a large river divided the equator, and both stars appeared different due to a new chemical being introduced to the atmosphere, iron. This was useful in future developments in Hop technology. After Sop Ascended and the Civil War broke out, Hop used their homeworld as headquarters and refuge for Hops seeking shelter from the conflict. After the end of the war, Hops eventually all left the planet in attempts to reinstate good standing with alien life. Long after that Hops began to slow disperse to other planets. After a long time, Hop left to search for more life. He arrived at Earth and now lives there. Terrain Surface The ground is mostly hills and plains, filled with grass and vastly spread out trees. There are only four types of trees, two main vegetables, one kind of grass, and one animal race. With two stars the entire planet is covered in grass and dirt, and water is absorbed from the moon. The very most northern section is flat, rocky and cold, and very little life is there. This area is ideal for Hops to train and test technology in without endangering the planet. Most of the danger from the experiments effects life and development, since most of it is for military use. Certain sections have been heavily banned due to radiation and sharp edges due to fragmentation of the terrain. The trees compose of birch (the least common), oak (the most common), tuthos (tu-thus) (a red barked, and white leaf tree that smells like vanilla) and yuritha (yor-ith-aé) (an tree similar to oak, but thousands of times stronger and older). After Sop ascended, a large and deep river of fresh water went around the entire equator of the planet. It is used for training Hops to fight on water worlds and for carrot growth. Underground Since time immemorial, Hops have lived in the underground of the planet to have a home that avoids intense sunlight. Most try to burrow deeper to make room to spawn more Hops, and store carrots. An adult could make a ten foot wide hole 10 hops long every microrbit, usually for storage. Hops make smaller spots to nestle in and breed. Heat is controlled through vents in the tunnels and water well made to flood caverns during the 2 summers. The underground is lit with GloLites, which are carrot-powered luminescent bulbs that project light. They emit no heat and are small enough to be fit into any part of the tunnels. They are water proof and can withstand any condition on the planet. They can be reverted back into carrots or used as vessels for newborns from the tunnels to the surface during night. Moon The moon is covered in water, and small islands with grass and carrots on them. A majority of the surface and inner core is composed of water and ice. It's about half the size of the homeworld it revolves around, and takes .05 of an orbit to make a rotation, and half an orbit to make a revolution. It rarely eclipses either star, due to the poor timing of the planet and moon around their stars. When it does, carrot growth is slowed, and most Hops on that side of the planet are forced into a short hibernation period as a result. The moon glows a deep dark blue, and the sound of the water going to the planet makes a high synth-like sound, that soothes and relaxes life on the planet. The temperature also is dramatically reduced as a result. Drops in heat only effect the viscosity of the ground and how fast plant life grows.Category:Hoppism Category:Lore Category:Hop Lore Category:Planets Category:Space Category:Locations